Uepon Mausu
'Uepon Mausu '(ウエポン マウス Uepon Mausu), is a human-spirit hybrid and one of the eldest wizards in Ishgar and also a powerful mage to roam the lands. Formerly an adventurous mage from six hundred years age Uepon had partnered with the Elder Spirit Kuro in an attempt to form a guild and bring Uepon to a higher rank in society. Through careful planning and hard work Uepon has become one of the most successful political figures in Ishgar for his control over the trade town Harmony and his status as the fourth seat on the Magic Council. The guild master of Herboren, Uepon has developed a father-child relationship between him and other members of the guild, personally training with the mages on their first induction as a way to create this connection. Constantly working alongside the Magic Council, Uepon has grown attached to his guild and members which has even forced him to consider his role as a seat on the Magic Council, though has chosen the Council to benifit the status of the guild. His devotion to the guild's well being has developed him to become willing to fight with the guild if it may even cost him his life. Unknown to him Uepon is infact a weapon designed and formed by the Elder Spirit Kuro, who plans to use Uepon to bring Kuro back to the surface inorder to claim Earth Land for himself. With no way of knowing this Uepon is oblvious to Kuro's true goal and has continued to provide help to Kuro, communicating with the spirit through his artifact 'The Heart of Kuro', which Uepon had acquired since his rise from slumber after falling into the coma six hundred years ago. With his control over Harmony and his place on the council he has accidently and unknowingly provided Kuro with the much needed advantage in completing his plan and arising from the earth below. Earning the title '''The Banker (ぎんこういん ginkouin) because of his immense wealth and control over important trade routes that go through Ishgar, Uepon remains as one of the richest figures in the land that is not associated with on of the royal or noble families of Ishgar. Using his access to vast amounts of wealth Uepon acquires several various advanced weaponry that could match two thirds of the power of the Etherion cannon, though only uses these technologies as part of his job alongside the Magic Council. His other epithet Red Ghoul '''(レッド グール reddo guuru) is a reference to his sadistic and psychopathic manner to how he deals with persons who have caused severe harm to his 'children'. Appearance Uepon dons a long collared black gown that is lined with purple material and buttoned up with several small white buttons. He has long red hair that reach down below his ears and onto his shoulders and a small tattoo underneath his right eye, which marks Kuro's ownership over him. He also wears many rings on his fingers, all that enhance his abilities as a Mage as they empower his magic substantially. He can always be seen with a smoke in his mouth as he is also a very heavy smoker. Personality A caring father like figure to his guild Herboren, Uepon treats all members as if they were his children as he would risk his life to be able to every member if necessary. With his relationship with the members of his guild, Uepon knows every aspect of them that he can use for future use, such as their weaknesses and strengths and their capabilities with certain situations. The protective and caring attitude he has to his children goes as far as for him to break into a psychotic and sadistic state of combat when an attacker has in away way harmed his guild members. This persona has earned him the epithet of Red Ghoul due to his gruesome treatment to attackers of the guild and how he can easily cut down opponents with a single strike. This behaviour of combat has put his role on the Council at risk numerous times though not enough to be considered to be excommunicated from the organisation. When entering combat Uepon is ignorant and belittles whoever he maybe fighting against, no matter the size or strengths of the opponent as he only pays attention to weakness, for he sees that he is able to handle any challenger that steps in his way. This can always prove to be his strongest weakness as he always faces the chance of defeat when forgetting to analyse his enemy, as he immediatly enters combat head first without thinking. Despite this however Uepon is not stupid for he knows his limits during a battle and will admit to defeat when realising his loss to the other, accepting any form of punishment must he be the one that had triggered the fight. Uepon most of the time merciful to his opponents as he spares many lives when he can if the attacker had the goal of taking Uepon's, though this will disappear if the attacker had intention in harming Uepon's 'children', where he will have no problem in quickly killing off this attacker. He follows a strict code of morals and principles that he must abide to or as he states "will lose his humanity must he stop.", which is a way that relates to the fact that Uepon is imbued with Spirit capabilities and wishes not to fully turn into one of them, like how a dragon slayer may turn into a dragon. These principles and morals place a boundary of what Uepon can and cannot do such as to not needlessly kill, always aiding to the injured and always use his magic as a way to benifit Herboren and himself. As retribution must Uepon ever breaks the code he forces himself to meditate into a far off location, where he will stay for a period of time until he reaches his state of peace, which he allows himself the freedom to return to the human population and his guild Herboren. Uepon is a very heavy smoker and cam almost to never by seen without a smoke in his mouth, as he finds the act of smoking to be calming to his nature and keeps him intact with his human spirit. Though he does also heavily drink, his sins of smoking and drinking comtradict his intolerance to swearing and 'drug' use, usually punishing members of the guild that he catches in the act. Uepon is very mature and is mostly unamused by jokes and entertainment, usually switching to a serious topic when faced with such. This can lead him to be seen as boring and too serious by those that have not familiarised with him but those that have describe him as entertaining in his own way. No matter how much Uepon can drink or smoke he never seems to have any health issues with the leisures and continues to proceed with these activites as he is aware of their non visual effects on his well being. History Born before the Dragon Civil War, Uepon was the eldest child to a human couple that worked as hunters in the land known as Bosco and the brother to two sisters and two younger brothers. In his early years Uepon would join his father and brothers in hunting for food whilst his mother and sisters would go to the markets at the city for their dinner. During this time his father would teach Uepon about the world and the dangers that lurked around them, as well as the tyrannous rule of the dragons that had existed during that time. Learning to fear the dragons Uepon would learn to use the enviornment around him to sneak past grounded dragons, as well as using this advantage to making hunting alot easier as he would sneak up on hos prey. It was with his brothers and father on a day of hunting that Uepon would learn the existence of magic and develop an interest into practising it and utelising it to help fulfill his family's needs. Researching in the local city's library to learn about magic, Uepon came across one of the city girls that was also interested in learning the basics of magic. Quicky falling for the woman Uepon socialised with her as he soon discovered that the girl was in fact the daughter of the city's archmage, here to study and perfect the magic her father taught her. Charming the girl Uepon was later taught by the girl the simplest magic she knew: Fire Magic, and continued to teach him each time Uepon would come to the city library. Now adept at the magic art Uepon had bonded close enough to the girl that they formed a close relationship, and as the two got closer together, the archmage grew weary of the existence of such connection. Angered at his daughter's secret relationship with an outsider from the city the archmage punished the young woman by banning her from ever meeting with Uepon ever again, and to ensure it the archmage had casted a strange spell that would always force back Uepon if he were to get close to her again. Saddened by their relationship's illegalisation, Uepon bid farewell to the young maiden who inturn farewelled him as they both knew that they could not be together ever again, but insisted that Uepon carries on perfecting his Fire Magic in memory of their time together. Learning the basics of magic with his brothers, the three wizards left their parents and sister behind to find new lives as mages, as they continued to learn and enhance their magical capabilities in order to get stronger. The brothers frequently stumbled into several adventures that strengthened the bond between the three siblings as they made their way through Ishgar, travelling to places from Fiore to Pergrande they became well known mages for the frequent trouble that they had caused along the way. One of these adventures however would be Uepon's last as he travelled deep into the Earth's crust to discover a strange red lacrima that glowed an unusal magical presence in the area. Curious to what power may be contained such an object Uepon interacted with the crystal, only to be in contact with the Elder Spirit Kuro, who is the creator of the lacrima and dubbed it 'The Heart of Kuro'. Conversing with the ancient being, Uepon became familiarised with Kuro's personality and containment underneath the Earth's crust and was struck an offer by the spirit that Uepon could not refuse. Offered by Kuro to gain a high status in society and start his own guild Uepon would accept, only to fall into a state of unconciousness after declaring acceptance of Kuro's proposal. Having fallen into a coma unknwon to his brothers, his siblings carried on with their journey after throughly searching the cavern for Uepon with no avail, abandoning their eldest brother and soon mourning with the rest of their family. Still unconciouss Uepon was unknowingly having the intellect of Kuro transferred to Uepon's mind allowing Uepon to quickly master arts of magic and gain the knowledge of nearly all species on Earth Land as he shares it with Kuro. This transfer of intellect however was dangerous to Uepon, which kept the eager mage in the coma for centuries, passing major events such as the Dragon Civil War and the birth of Zeref Dragneel and the creation of Etherious, keeping Uepon oblivious to the existence these events until somehow discovering them when he would soon wake up. Woken up from his several century slumber Uepon retained his innocence from the disasterous events that passed whilst he was absent from the world. Remembering the Heart of Kuro near him, Uepon reached out to the artifact to come into contact with the Elder Spirit once again, with Kuro informing the young mage that six hundred years have passed since their last meeting and the major events in detail that have passed by that have changed the world greatly. Also informing Uepon's Therianthropy had retained Uepon's youthful age and enhancement to a forever lifespan, Uepon would begin to train under the guidance of Kuro in learning of his new found capabilities and magics that Uepon had already 'mastered'. Free to leave the cavern and explore the new world that Uepon had been delivered to, the mage set off still holding onto the Heart of Kuro as he made his way through the lands of Ishgar in search for a place to call home. Coming across the port town Harmony, Kuro halted Uepon and influenced Uepon to reside in the town where he was convinced he could start the guild that he would be longing for. Settling down into Harmony, Uepon had recruited another settling group of mages who were willing to form a guild alongside Uepon, and with none other than Uepon wanting to take lead Uepon was officially the first guild master of the newly formed legal guild Herboren. With now a local guild to constantly protect the town from danger, Harmony now depended on Herboren's activity and strength and therefore declared Herboren as it's leading force, initially giving control of imprtant trade routes to Uepon as he was the known guild master at the time. Gaining attention from the wizard council of his now apparent leadership and ownership of the town of Harmony and the guild Herboren, Uepon was offered a seat on the Magic Council to which the red haired mage accepted. Fulfilling his desires for a higher place in society and the leadership of his own guild Uepon's wishes were finally completed accodingly to Kuro's suggestions and continues to aid Kuro unknownst to be actually helping execute the spirit's master plan. In addition to the fulfilled goals Uepon's ownership of Harmony has also given him access to vast amounts of wealth because of his status and has become a recognised as powerful both in politics and guild master meetings due to his various occupations. Magic and Abilities '''Shade (幽兵 ,シェード, Shēdo) is a type of Caster Magic involving the creation of phantom soldiers that follow the will of Uepon to every single command. Uepon can manipulate ghostly figures, which can be used for a variety of purposes, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and shooting various kinds of blasts and beams. The user can create these ghost soldiers at will, even from far distances. The Shades' initial strength is similar to that of a foot-soldier, but the user can remotely increase their strength to the point that they become super-soldiers; until they are destroyed, the Shades show no sign of fatigue or exhaustion. * Shade Troopers: Footsoldiers '''Uepon creates human like phantoms out of nothing to follow his commands down to the last detail. These troops are created by an unknown source and can be formed from near and far distances, and can be casted as many times for as many troopers that Uepon wants. These troopers can wield a variety of weapons from axes, to swords and to bow and arrows and cannot be exhausted from losing energy, meaning they can go on forever until their caster's will has been completed. These footsoldiers are vastly strong and and are capable of hand to hand combat making them a popular choice to over power strong wizards. As darkness patricles are pulled from the air and stick around each other they start to form a sentient being that obeys Uepon's commands. * '''Shade Troopers: Supersoldiers '''Super soldiers are not casted but are greatly empowered Footsoldiers, who have been powered with more magical energy to turn into a Supersoldier. To be basic the Supersoldier can do everything that the footsoldiers can do but substantially stronger than their original counterparts, with enhanced speed and strength they are the elite of Uepon's Shade arsenal. Supersoldiers can also do more capabilities that their Footsoldier cousins cannot such as the ability to fly, to become etheral and to be able to posses some magical powers. Supersoldiers can be created from footsoldiers after Uepon has focused enough energy into the one being, giving them a slightly brighter shade of purple. * '''Dead Wave '''When casting this spell Uepon creates a rune magic sign before his figure, before thrusting his chosen arm towards and into the centre of the rune, sending a deadly blast of dark magic towards his target that quickly speeds through the air, giving less chance for their target to react as soon as possible and get hit by the powerful beam of magic. Darkness magic particles that roam around the area are collected into the rune's symbol and as Uepon strikes his hand against the centre, all Dark magic is burst and violently rushes the opposite direction of the hand. * '''Black Star '''Uepon is able to form a pentagram that entrails around him glowing a dark shade of purple. During this phase Uepon starts to power up the symbol a shown when he continues powering the circle the symbol glows more purple light. Once Uepon is satisfied with the amount of power stored into the pentagram he swipes both arms to the side, sending the collected energy violently exploding outwards harming anything that comes into it's path. Nothing can evade this move though it does take alot of energy to make the blast radius larger. '''Therianthropy (獣人 Kemonohitothe) The user is able to transform into the form of an animal depending on that user's personality. The user also gains an immortal lifespan from this gift and retains their physical body and capabilities they had during the time of fusing with Therianthropy. Therianthropy also affects the user while they arn't in animal form, changing the user's strength, speed and durability that go past the human standards. Uepon's Therianthropy form is unknown as the form is seen to even frighten the Elder Spirit Kuro, who forces Uepon to refrain from ever using his Therianthropy form ever. * Enhanced Speed: '''Uepon speed is greatly enhanced when putting effort into his actions, unlocking his ability of vastly improved speed which allows him to move quicker than normal humans. Uepon utilises this ability to quickly dodge incoming missiles and attacks during combat while in his normal form as it proves very useful when wanting to end a conflict peacefully. This ability can also be exploited to speed up his physical attacks when using melee as he can land several more blows on his opponents in a short amount of time, which can greatly injure his opponent due to the speed and force of the attacks. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''His strength also no different as it is self explanatory, Uepon's strength is substantially more powerful than the normal human being. With this amount of strength Uepon can tear down trees and kick down walls which would sound like it would have a devastating effect on the standard human body. This strength allows Uepon to do several other things instead of physical combat such as being able to leap higher due to his strength to push himself off the ground, and planting himself into the ground as he can withstand power that attempts to push him back. * '''Enhanced Stanima: '''Along with his infinite like magic supply, that stops Uepon from going tired too quickly Uepon also has an increase in stanima, making him less tired from a constant use of physcial activity. With this enhancement Uepon can outlast a standard melee fight against his opponents, without getting tired from throwing punches and dodging throws from the challenger. * '''Improved Sight: The mage's sight is vastly improved as he can control his view to peer further into the distance as he can watch the events that could be happening in the distance. This ability is primarily used for stalking and viewing as he can easily watch his targets move around from a safe distance where he will be safe from the target's view. Darkness-Make is a Caster Magic and a subspecies of Darkness Magic of the Molding Magicbrand. Uepon is a very powerful wizard that utilises this power during combat, as Darkness-Make is one of his primary magics to use. Training over the century Uepon had been able to master the techniques and skills quite quickly unlike Kuro's Herboren Shades who had to master the magic over a few centuries. * Darkness-Make: Dome : '''Uepon forms a large sphere around the area, trapping the captured lives in a dome created by Darkness magic that can seal light outside and blind the combatants woth darkness. The dome's strength and size depend on how much the caster wishes which also depends on how much magic the caster has left to use, the more magic the longer that the dome may last. * '''Darkness-Make: Claws : '''Uepon can form darkness magic claws that curve up from his knuckles, and has the ability to slice through nearly all soft material such as skins and clothes. Claws are extremely sharp and is to Uepon as Iron-Make Sword is to Arata, using Darkness-Make Claws as his primary weapon entering a battle. As Uepon holds out both hands he commands Darkness matter to form aorund his outward hands, forming into claw like shapes that hold onto the tips of his knuckles preventing weight to befall on his hands which makes ot easier to move around and slice through opponents easier. * '''Darkness-Make: Dragon : '''Uepon's creation is in the form of a large dragon that can only be casted singularly due to the amount of power that one would need to cast it. The dragon is a copy of the ancient dragons and mirrors a real dragon's moves such as it's roars and wing attacks, identifying Uepon's Darkness made creation as a perfect representation of what dragons were back during that time. * '''Darkness-Make: Missiles : '''Klanker creates torpedo like missiles from the ground, which can fire and fly through the air without the need of fire power. These torpedoes are target seeking depending on who the caster is targeting. Depending on where Uepon chooses, like all Darkness-Make spells he pulls the darkness particles into one area that take the form of a long torpedo ready to be fored at the enemy. After a auick swipe of Uepon's hand the torpedoes will soar right into the aor before falling back downto earth tracking their target until both physical bodies have reach collision. * '''Darkness-Make: Cage : '''The mage forms a bar cage around the target keeping them locked in as long as the caster wishes. After the preformance of this spell the caster can carry on with other business as the spell cage lasts aslong as soon as the spell is cancelled out or the mage runs entirely out of Ethernano. '''Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Magic and Elemental Magic that enables the caster to generate and manipulate the element of fire. Fire Magic is said to be the most basic of Elemental Magics and perhaps one of the simplest magics in existence, as it is more often than not the very first magic that many magicians discover. Fire Magic allows the user to control and manipulate the kinetic energy of magical particles to generate, control or absorb fire, being able to manipulate it for general purposes. As magic is well-known to be influenced by the willpower of those who can manipulate the particles that composes the concept, when inducing Fire Magic, the caster pulses their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously as long as the caster has control over them. Skilled users can induce this process upon not only eternano in the vicinity, but also solid objects and even oxygen particles. Interestingly, more often than not, a user of Fire Magic harness the particles of the supernatural solely for the generation of fire; this makes one of the most basic magics a sharp contrast to the other forms of Elemental Magic, which usually involve already present sources of their element, though a caster of Fire Magic can also control or enhance flames nearby if given the chance. * Infernal Body (, Infanaru Bodi; lit. "Satanic Body Forged of Underworld Flames") is a supplementary spell derived from the basic aspects of Fire Magic; though it belongs in such a category, it's usable by various Mages well-versed in either fire manipulation or any magic dealing with the element, including Lost Magic such as Slayer Magic or Subspecies Magic such as Sun Magic. This spell allows one to gain a form of immunity using the element of fire; however, this trait is shown in all elemental magics — thus not exclusive to just fire. In order to properly execute this simple spell, the user ignites the eternano in their bodies — done through high-paced friction & spreads it all over the body at a rapid pace. This causes it to gain momentum, thus igniting into small conflagrations. The small embers causes the body to slowly heat up until reaching a certain point. By adding more of their magical energy, the user excites both the body's now-abnormal temperature and the embers even more until they become one, amplifying each other in an endless cycle. This causes the user's body to be alighted as a result, a clear sign being flames igniting from various parts of the body. At this point, the body's temperature exceeds its original point. To a non-fire mage, this can be seen as dangerous — the risk being that they could burn themselves alive or evaporating all the water in their body, becoming de-hydrated as a result. However, this serves as a different story to those well-versed in the element of fire. * Flaring Up (めらめら Meramera) is a Fire Magic spell. The user builds up magical power and subsequently causes flames to erupt from their entire body only a few centimeters away from them. The user is then able to control these flames, including their size, intensity and the like. It is a highly versatile spell with many applications. * Fire Bullet (ファイア・バレット, Faia Baretto) is a Fire Magic Spell that allows the caster to fire a bullet-esque sphere of flame towards the target. Fire Bullet is known to be exceedingly basic in execution and it tends to be the first spell that those who take up elemental magic learn; indeed, it is near universal to the point that more often than not, any fire-elemental magician possess it within their arsenal. Fire Bullet itself harnesses the very fundamentals of spell formation to result in what could be considered an embodiment of what it is to make a magic into a spell. In any case, when performing Fire Bullet, the caster expels magical energies from their body, causing eternano in the vicinity to be drawn towards these energies like a magnet, resulting a the typical fusion of eternano and magical energy- from this point, the caster harnesses Shape Transformation in order to knead these energies into a sphere of varying sizes, typically as big as the user's upper body before using their Fire Magic to excite and speed up the motion of the magical energies through willpower alone, manipulating the kinetic energies of said particles to ignite them, resulting in the formation of a smoldering sphere of flame. From here, the caster launches the fireball at their enemy through either a physical motion or mental command. In any case, this orb of roaring flame shoots right towards the target at relatively high speeds, resulting in the fireball displaying a punching force which flies forth in a straight line at high speeds. Because the particles which compose the Fire Bullet are completely compacted, the projectile functions in a similar manner to that of a drill, boring into anything that is unfortunate enough to get in the way of the spell, dealing multiple hits up to a maximum of five, followed by a medium-sized explosion upon contact which causes relatively notable amounts of damage and destruction, while also serving to knock the opponent back, leaving a sizzling crater; it can also blow apart solid, reinforced walls- though Fire Bullet itself seems to fizzle out after a distance of fifty meters in flight unless the caster continuously pours magical energy to reinforce its composition. Exceptionally variable when compared to many other spells, Fire Bullet is known to be capable of being fired from any range and standing point, even in the air- though underwater makes it impossible. Fire Bullet can be modified into all sorts of sizes and can be manipulated into almost any formation deemed necessary, even having the spheres orbit around the caster to form a defensive barrier. Physical Abilities Expert in Hand to Hand Combat: Uepon combined with his enhanced stregnth is a dangerous opponent when fighting with fists. His expertise at hand to hand combat acknowledges all fighting styles and uses this preform dangerous moves that could easily put someone into a coma and even the chance of death. Uepon does not rely on magic all the time as he can easily fight many of his challengers with his fists and strength which he is known to many wizards who have fought him before to constatntly fear his presence. With hand to hand combat Uepon can also block incoming attacks from both missiles and blades with a single swipe due to his increased speed and stanima that help Uepon reach the weapon in time to stop it. All of his techniques cannot be matched as he has created all these techniques based on his knowledge of all fighting styles. * Python's Grip: This form of hand to hand combat mostly involves holds and locking onto one's opponent. These holds and grips are nearly impossible to get out from due to their motion and placement, giving ease for the holder to move around as they continue to disarm the enemy from any more action to escape. People caught up in any of these grips and holds cannot move due to the pain from struggling around, and are left to face the consequences of their actions after they have been dealt with from the grip. Uepon primarily uses this to hold down escapees and criminals from attempting to escape as a peaceful resolution instead of rendering them unconcious or killing them. * Sword Arm: By vastly increasing the speed of his moving hand Uepon can turn his blunt human hand into a sharp blade that can easily slice through bone. When Uepon starts moving his hands quickly he can deflect incoming missiles heading his way and slice straight through an enemy, clothes and all. Uepon will flatten out his hand into a straight palm and slice through the air quick enough so that the sound of a blade cutting through the wind can be heard from his hand. * Falling Stars: Is a moveset that concentrates on hitting your opponent multiple times in a short amount of seconds. This creates a deadly attack as the speed of the hits create a bigger impact that could easily allow the hand to pass through the skin barrier and into the opponent's flesh. Masters of Falling Stars can do up to 100-200 punches in 5-7 seconds, but due to the enhanced strength and speed of Uepon he can reach up to 400-450 in just 4 seconds, making him even more dangerous in hand to hand combat. Ancient Knowledge and Advanced Intellect: During Kuro's transfer of information he had accidently leaked most of his knowledge into Uepon's mimd causing him to share lot of the same information as Kuro. With this knowledge Uepon identifies the certain aspects of a being; weakspots, strengths, weaknesses, abilities, etc . In addition of the fact that Kuro was also responsible of the formation of all things that exist Uepon can identify weak spots and strengths of a species and also know special techniques that can prove helpful to a mage learning that kind of magic. The powerful wizard can also quickly devise plans and tactics to use that all depend on the situation that he wishes to solve and how he wishes to solve it, also calculating different success rates that these scenarios may work. * Weak Points: Uepon's whole mind is an archive of everything's weakness, giving him the upper hand when combating as he will choose to target these specific areas. In a split second Uepon will identify the target, identify their weakness, and choose the best way to exploit their weak spot. Uepon will constantly attack these weak points, using his speed and strength to damage these spots and seriously incapacitate his target. * Trigger Points: Since inheriting most of the information that Kuro holds Uepon knows everything about the hidden pressure points in the physical body, knowing what they do and how to trigger them. These trigger points basically trigger a spell, so with Uepon identifying what spell is being cast he can identify which part of the body that the trigger point is located, so when advancing towards his target he may activate the trigger point and set off the spell that he aimed to trip. Synopsis Storylines= TBA |-| RP's= TBA |-| Jobs= TBA |-| Trivia * Images of Uepon are of Stiyl Magnus from Toaru Majutsu no Index. Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Datwikiguy Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Spirit Category:Human Category:Fire Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Shade Magic User Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Magic Council Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant Category:Spirits Category:Guild Master Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Herboren